Misery Business
by Gabi123
Summary: The moment I met Maya, I knew I wasn't going to like her...summary sucks but please read :D ChasexAkari/Angela CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, POSSIBLE REWRITE/DELETION
1. I'm in the Business of Misery

Hi everyone! This is my second fic… but this time it will be a multi-chapter! I was listening to the song and got the idea.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Misery Business by Paramore_

Chapter One:

I'm in the Business of Misery

_Angela's P.O.V_

The moment I met Maya I immediately knew I wasn't going to like her… her blonde braids that were hair-sprayed to look like they defied the laws of gravity, her overly-peppy attitude, and a smile that was practically plastered to her face was more than enough to drive me crazy. Did I mention she looked like a freakin' hourglass! She has a giant head, tiny waist and a pink poofy dress that totally completed the look. And when she ate, it was like she was ticking or something! We hated each other from the start and when Chase came, it got even worse. According to my best friend Kathy, a tomboyish waitress with gorgeous long blonde hair, Maya has had a crush on Chase since they were ten, despite the fact that he was sarcastic, rude and arrogant. Honestly, who would like that? Oh, right, Maya.

I was having lunch with Kathy at the Inn while she was on her break when Chase arrived, apparently looking for someone. I finally understood why Maya liked this guy so much; He had wild peach colored hair that was held back by three bobby pins on his right side, about six feet tall, a fair complexion and the most gorgeous violet eyes.

"Well, that's Chase." Kathy sighed following my gaze. Chase was making his way to Jake, who looked up from the book he was usually looking through and greeted him warmly.

"Hello Chase, it's been a while hasn't it? Welcome back!"

"Hey, Jake." Chase replied with the faintest hint of a smile

"Maya's upstairs."

"I don't care where Maya is." Chase said flatly and then asked, "Where's Yolanda?"

"In the kitchen as usual." Jake answered, indicating a short, plump woman with pink hair cooking away in the kitchen.

I heard Chase say a simple "thanks" and walked up the stairs

The moment Kathy was sure he was gone, she tuned to me and said simply: "You like him."

"What!" I practically screamed, shocked she had figured it out so fast. "What makes you say that?"

"You were staring at him the whole time with your mouth slightly open." She said smugly. Then she giggled. "I thought you were going to catch a fly!"

"Okay, maybe I like him a little…" I mumbled. There was no use lying to Kathy, she would worm it out of me anyways.

"Ha! I knew you likes him!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at me. Maya looked at us suspiciously.

"Shh! Keep it down!" I whispered, slapping her hand down. " If that _bitch_ Maya finds out, she'll make sure we'll never get together!"

"Alright, I get your point." Kathy sighed.

We finished off our lunches and paid for the cheque. I was just about to leave the Inn when Kathy stopped me.

"So when are you planning on asking him out?"

I rolled my eyes and said:

"When I get to know the guy, I'll let you know." And with that I began to walk back to my beloved ranch.

"I'll hold you to that!" Kathy called after me.

Every night after that, I began to work part-tine at the bar. Why you ask? Two reasons

I got to know Chase a lot better

I got to see the jealous looks Maya was shooting our way because we were getting along so well… I loved it

Two weeks later and we were practically the best of friends; our sarcastic personalities going together like peanut butter and jelly. On Saturday, I visited Kathy at Brownie Ranch to tell her that I was going to ask Chase out the next day.

"Really!" She squealed. "That's great! You guys look so cute together!"

"I know!" I replied excitedly. We immediately began to make plans to get me ready for the next day. There is no way he's going to say no. Or at least, that's what I thought…

_____________________________________________________________

Yay! Cliffhanger! I love to leave people hanging! So what do you think? R&R Please! All flames will be used to set Chase on fire! (No flames please)

Chase: Noooooooooooo! *runs away*


	2. She Caught Him By The Mouth

Hey everyone, chapter two is UP! The title is really weird, but really important! It took longer than I hoped it would because I was fighting minor writer's block and my mom and sister were hogging the computer… I also forgot to mention last chapter that this takes place in the summer and the following seasons. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and yet another thank you for no flames! Chase does not go on fire today Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon (Natsume does) or Misery Business by Paramore (Paramore does)._

* * *

Chapter Two:

When I Thought He Was Mine,

She Caught Him By the Mouth

Angela's P.O.V

I rushed through my farm work the next morning so I could meet Kathy at Brownie Ranch at noon so she could help me get ready to ask Chase out. We couldn't do anything to my hair because it's so short… and the cowlick made matters worse, so we went straight to makeup. Kathy didn't want me to look to "done" so she applied some light pink eye shadow and lip gloss. Luna had somehow heard that I was going to ask someone out today so she gave me a new violet halter top and mini-jean-shorts with cute rhinestone designs. Once we were done(**A/N **Some makeover, huh?) Kathy looked me over and sighed

"Well, it's not much, but it's enough to get him to ask you out. He cares more about food than looks."

"Yup." I agreed. Then we began to go over the plan for tonight.

"I'm going to ask him out at six-thirty, that way, both you and Maya would have gone home and Yolanda wouldn't be there yet."

"And at seven I'll come by your house to see how everything went!" Kathy chirped. I checked my wristwatch.

"Wow, it's three o'clock! That took way longer that I thought we did, considering how little we've done."

"Well, we had to pick up that outfit from the tailor's…" Kathy said thoughtfully.

"That took ten minutes!"

"Nope." Kathy replied, countering my statement "Luna kept on trying to get you to buy something else remember?"

"Oh… yeah." I said, remembering the pink-haired midget that had been harassing me at the Tailor's Shop

"And besides," she continued, "there's no way that Chase is going to say no, you are an awesome person, slightly sarcastic but that's what makes you perfect for him!" Kathy finished her pep talk with a huge smile. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Wait, don't you have a meeting at four?"

"Oh _crap_! I almost forgot!" Kathy exclaimed in sudden realization, and was gone in a flash

To burn time, I decided to hang with Candace, a sweet and almost painfully shy girl with long blue hair, and Luna the short, twelve-year-old looking girl who was harassing me earlier that day. I decided to take the long way through the Ganache Mine and Caramel River Districts, a.k.a "the scenic route" and by the time I had gotten to the tailor's it was four forty-five. Shelly, the owner of the shop, greeted me warmly as I stepped inside and she even let me say after they had closed for the day. While I was there Luna kept on trying to get me to tell her who I was going to ask out, which, needless to say, went terribly for Luna. Honestly, that girl couldn't convince a five-year-old to tell her something! When six-thirty rolled around I bowed saying my goodbyes, and headed to the Inn, Kathy's encouraging words echoing through my mind.

When I arrived at the Inn (nearly smacking my face against the door), I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. What I saw next left me standing there in shock.

Chase and Maya.

In front of the stairs.

_Kissing._

'What!' I thought 'I thought he hated her!' Then, they broke apart and Maya was, to my dismay, grinning ear to ear while Chase said

"Alright Maya, I'll be your boyfriend."

At that moment, my heart felt like it shattered into a hundred thousand pieces (**A/N **cliché I know…) and I began to fight back tears. Chase noticed that they had an audience and stuttered, surprised.

"Oh, h-hi Angela." Maya whipped around to glare at me.

"Hey Chase… Maya." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Boy, this was awkward.

"Did you come for a bit to eat?" Chase asked, trying and failing to ease the tension Maya and I were giving off.

'Uh, no Chase, I actually came to ask you if you would by my boyfriend.' Was what I wanted to say. What I really said was: "Um, no. I came to say 'hi.' 'cause I gotta get back to my farm."

"Oh, okay then." He replied. And with that, I ran home, tears streaming down my face.

About a half an hour later there was a knock on my door; Kathy, getting the details on how everything went. I answered the door and the first thing she said was,

"What the _hell_ did Maya do?" it was her way of showing concern. She sat on my bed, waiting for me to begin; I swear I've never seen that girl so angry.

"Maya…Chase…Kissing…asked…boyfriend…yes…WAAAAAA!" was all I managed to get out before a fresh batch of tears erupted from my eyes. Kathy (thank Goddess) understands hysterics and got the whole story. She was silent for a few moments, and then she suddenly exploded

"What the _fuck_! That stupid _bitch_! I swear the next time I see her I will pummel her to pudding! Chase too! He likes YOU! Why the HELL would he say YES! I'm going to-"

"Kathy…" I squeaked. She stopped almost immediately. "Two things," I continued "One, you're really scaring me, two, you can pummel Maya all you want, but leave Chase alone, knowing Maya they won't last a season. I can wait." I finished my mini-speech with a sigh.

"Alright," Kathy said "but I just don't get it, he likes YOU! Why would he say 'yes' to Maya?"

"WHAT!"

"Ya, he likes you he told me. Why do you think I was so sure he would say 'yes'?"

"Umm, because you're a good friend! Besides if he liked me so much then why would he go out with Maya? He obviously just likes me as a friend."

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Kathy replied smugly "have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Whatever Kathy…"I sighed. At least the tears were gone.

Kathy looked at the clock on my wall and squeaked "Eep! I have to go, it's almost nine!"

"ACK! My animals are still out!" I screamed in sudden realization.

"Don't worry, I'll put them back, you've had a loooooong day."

"Fine." I replied tiredly. We said our goodbyes and I fell asleep faster than usual.

In the days that followed Chase and Maya were almost inseparable, every time I saw them together was like a knife pierced my heart (**A/N **yet another cliché). I absolutely hated it, but I knew it would pass. That was one of Maya's many, many quirks… all (two) of her relationships work in three various stages; Stage One: Perfection which would usually last two-three weeks, Stage Two: Arguments which would last one week and Stage Three: The Meltdown which lasts a day or two. How do I know this? Renee-a sweet girl with short brow hair that cares for the animals on Brownie Ranch who also happens to be one of my close friends- told me about her past relationships; One with Toby, a lazy fisherman who never seems to open his eyes and white-blonde hair that Renee has had a crush on for FOREVER, and another with (unfortunately for Kathy) Owen, a tall blacksmith with short, spiky brown hair and muscles the size of bowling balls! Kathy has always like this guy… even though he's obsessed with drinking. The one thing both of these men have in common is that they have a strong stomach, which makes a lot of sense because Maya's cooking tastes like _shit_.

About two weeks after Chase had agreed to be Maya's boyfriend, I was on my way to the Inn because, quite frankly I was way too tired to fix my own dinner…plus I hadn't been there for more than two weeks! Everyone might be missing me…well, except Maya. When I walked in however, I happened to have walked in on (yet another) event between Chase and Maya.

'Oh Chasey-kins!" Maya called hopping into the kitchen where Chase was working, her hair sprayed braids flying anywhere and everywhere.

"Yeah…" Chase sighed turning around, his amazing violet eyes looking reproachful.

"Have you tried the dessert I made for you yet?"

"Erm… no," he looked uncomfortable. "I was going to ha-"

"WHAT!" Maya screamed, cutting him off. The whole bar seemed to be watching the scene unfold. "You've been off thinking of ways to make me feel terrible haven't you? No, that's not it, you've been flirting with that cow smelling An-ge-la!" She enunciated every syllable in my name as she shot daggers at me. I felt the eyes in the room snap their attention to me, watching my every move. She then 'humphed' and stomped away, nose in the air like a spoiled rich kid.

"Why that little…" I muttered as I began to follow her, now that they were no longer watching me I was going to give her a good talking to! A hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Kathy.

"Angela, don't. I know what you want to do, it'll just make it worse." Our eyes met and she gave me one of those 'you better listen or I'm going to pummel you to pudding' looks. Pummeling people to pudding is a specialty of hers.

"Fine…" I replied angrily as she removed he hand from my shoulder. Then I asked

"Kathy, do I really smell like cows?"

* * *

_YES! It's finally done! I want to thank ChaosMorning for that last scene between Maya, Chase and Angela, without him, there would be no chapter now! This chapter is a LOT longer than the last O.o I warn you again no flames or I will set Chase on fire and he will be unable to do the disclaimer for the next chapter! R&R not Read & Run, Read & Review PWEASE! _


	3. She Finally Set Him Free

Me: Hello everyone! I'm so, so, so, sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner… my internet was down for a while but to make it up to you… guess who I pulled out of Waffle Town to do the disclaimer? CHASE!

_Chase: Against my will, thank you very much._

_Me: Just do the disclaimer! The sooner you do, the sooner you get home._

_Chase: Gabi123 does not own Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility or Misery Business by Paramore_

_Me: Now, was it __**that**__ bad?_

_Chase: No…_

_Me: Now make me an apple pie! Then you can go home!_

_Chase: Ugh…_

Chapter Three:

She Finally Set Him Free

(**A/N** hey, that rhymes!)

Summer was quickly drawing to a close, which meant more work for me. When I wasn't salvaging what was left of my summer crops, I was cutting down the stalks. Thankfully, my sickle could now take down three stalks at a time. I happened to be doing that on the afternoon of last day of summer.

_*Swing* _That's three.

*_Swing* _That's another three.

*_Snip* _Ouch. That was my hand.

I sprinted into my house to bandage up my - now bleeding – palm. When I stepped back outside, I was greeted my a horrible wailing that sounded like a mix between a banshee and two starving cats fighting over a mouse… not pretty. I looked around to see where the wailing was coming from, but all I saw was Kathy running up the road to my house.

"Chase …broke up with… Maya." She gasped out when she got close enough for me to hear.

"Wha-" I started, but I was cut off by another wail.

"Yeah, that wailing you hear… that's Maya." Kathy explained

" OH MY GOD! What did Chase _do_?" I screamed, shocked that I could hear that girl from here.

"Well, he said… and I quote '_Maya, you are a juvenile, immature brat! The only reason I agreed to be your boyfriend was because I felt sorry for you!'_ right in front of the WHOLE INN! Then Maya stomped up the stairs crying after Chase yelled _'I hate you!'_… I'm not exactly sure what happened after because that's when I left the Inn to tell you." Kathy finished her tale by closing my mouth. "Honestly Angela. Learn how to keep this thing closed!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

Kathy left immediately after telling me because Colleen and Jake would kill her if they noticed that she was gone. I went back to cutting my crops. As I continued to take down the stalks, Kathy's words began to sink in.

'_I'm getting another chance!_' I thought excitedly, my heart beating faster than the speed of sound. By the time I had finished my chores, it was seven p.m, so I made dinner and went to bed, expecting the next day to be just as busy. I was off by a long shot! The next day I woke up to the sound of howling winds and rain as opposed to my chicken Penny. Cautiously, I looked out the window to find…

"A typhoon!" I exclaimed angrily "What the _hell_! I thought typhoon season was over! Now I have to fix whatever gets damaged on top of everything else! Ugh! Could this get any worse!

'Zzzzz' The lights went out.

"Of course…" I grumbled as I stumbled around my house looking for a flashlight.

"Ah, here we go." I sighed in relief. I began to look for other sources of light, now that I could actually see. Then, there was a knock at the door.

'Holy _crap_, holy _crap_ this is just like a horror movie' I thought as I slowly opened the door revealing none other than an extremely drenched Chase. His peach hair stuck to his face.

"Wha- Chase! What are you doing outside in the middle of a typhoon? Get inside!" I yelled, so he could hear me over the wind. He shyly stepped inside, which was different for him. I crossed my arms angrily.

"Would you like to tell me why you were outside my house in the middle of a typhoon?"

"Erm… well," he started "I ran out of green herbs and I thought that the typhoon wouldn't actually hit the island until the afternoon, so I went out to see if I could get some. Then the winds began to pick up and it started pouring, so I ran for the nearest house – yours."

I rolled my eyes. "That is so like you Chase."

"_Thanks_…"

"You need dry clothes" I remarked

"O.K, I am _NOT_ wearing girl's clothes!" he retorted.

"Please, like I would make you do that! I have men's clothes too!" And with that I began to look through my drawers until I found my dad's old, gray t- shirt and my ex-boyfriend's old jeans. I threw them at Chase, laughing when they hit his face. Guided by the beam of light from my flashlight, Chase trudged over to my bathroom, shivering. When Chase finished changing, it was his turn to cross his arms.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this stuff?" he asked, sounding part angry and part surprised.

" Well, the shirt was my dad's, but I usually use them as p.j's and the jeans were my ex-boyfriend's… it's a long story."

"Okay then…" He trailed off, and then had one of those 'dumb blonde' moments (**A/N** I mean no offence to any blondes reading this, I just didn't know how else to put it… please don't kill me…) "Hey, Angela, did your power go out?"

"No Chase, I wanted to turn off all my lights and stumble around with my flashlight." I replied, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"Rig-OW" Chase had hit his foot on my bed, and then there was a sudden 'Thunk!'

"Chase!" I yelled, "Did you break my bed!"

"No! I think your bed broke my foot!" He whined, hopping around on one foot.

"Oh whatever Chase!" I rolled my eyes and shone my flashlight under my bed to see what had happened.

"Oh hey! Candles!" I exclaimed, picking up a box of about a dozen candles and a tiny pack of matches. Chase gave me a slightly surprised look (for some reason) when I started to light the candles and place them around my small home, but he eventually began to help. In no time at all my small house was full of candlelight, it was quite romantic actually…

Once that was finished, we sat on my bed and talked about anything and everything, but mostly food. Eventually, the conversation turned to the people of Waffle Island… specifically Maya.

"I heard that you broke up with Maya yesterday." I commented, raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I was fed u-" he was cut off by lightning, thunder and a piercing scream… yeah that was my bad…

"L-looks like the st-storm is getting w-worse." I stuttered

"Angela, are you afraid of thunder?" Chase asked he seemed worried.

"N-no…" I began, but another round of thunder and lightning made me bury my face in his chest.

"Don't worry Angela, it's alright. I'm right here." Chase said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around me.

'_He's so warm…_' I thought, my fear melting away. '_And he smells like oranges._' I turned my head so I could hear his heart beating. '_Why is his heart beating so fast?_' I wondered, but I shrugged it off.

Once the worst of the thunder and lightning had passed, silence followed. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a semi-comfortable silence. Then, Chase spoke up.

"Angela, I have something to say…" I turned to face him, looking directly into his amazing violet eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about you Angela… I-I think I'm in love with you…" So _that's_ why his heart was beating a mile a minute…

"Chase, I love you too." I whispered almost immediately. '_Was that why my heat fluttered every time I heard his name? Why every time I saw him my stomach did back flips? Love? Phew! I thought I was sick or something! I've liked him and all, but I never thought it was LOVE!_'

Then, without warning, Chase grabbed my waist and kissed me. I knotted my fingers into his peach-colored hair, deepening the kiss. We suddenly pulled away at the same time when we realized that something was different… the lights had turned back on the typhoon has passed.

"Well, that was weird…" I mumbled

"Maybe I should have kissed you earlier." Chase said waggling his eyebrows.

"Whatever Chase." I laughed, "I'm going to bed." It was midnight, wow… from 6am to 12pm…

Chase ended up staying over that night (on my couch may I add), and – needless to say  we started dating. You should have _seen_ the look on Maya's face when we walked into the Inn the next day! Most people would say she 'had a cow' but honestly, she had the whole barn! I'm going to have a lot of fun the next few weeks…

**_____________________________________________________________ **__

_Chase: Why didn't you go traditional and do the confession under Alan's tree? It would have been better._

_Me: *eating apple pie* Because I wanted to make things a little different, is there a problem with that?_

_Chase: I guess not…_

_Me: Exactly! Great apple pie by the way!_

_Chase: Thanks!_

_Me: I guess that means you get to go home now…_

_Chase: Finally!_

_Me: Until next time then! *waves*_


End file.
